Minipokestories 2
by JDP
Summary: Yet a couple more minature stories.


Foreword

bBug Love/b

Misty was totally freaking out right now.

First off, Ash had just caught his first pokemon, which would be fine, only if it wasn't a bug pokemon! It was a Caterpie! An icky, slimy Caterpie! She shuddered whenever she looked at it. Bug pokemon... One of the three most disgusting things in the world.

To make matters worse, it liked her!! No matter where she went, it followed her around, cuddling up to her! Ash refused to put it back in its pokeball, so she was forced to deal with it. She was just glad it was away from her while she went to sleep.

However, when she woke up, she was greeted by the Caterpie snuggled up right in front of her, its snout practically in her face. She screeched, probably waking up everyone within a mile radius, leapt out of her sleeping bag, and sprinted away. She was a good distance away from their sleeping site when she stopped to take a breath, hiding behind a tree. It didn't look like Caterpie had followed her.

Suddenly, she felt something rubbing against her legs. Slowly looking down, she saw the Caterpie right there! She turned to run, but she suddenly tripped, falling down onto the ground. Turning her body, she saw that the Caterpie had wrapped her feet with a string shot. It was smiling, and crawled closer to her. Desperate to get away, she started crawling. But more string wrapped around the rest of her body, pinning her arms to her side. She rolled on her side, barely managing to sit up, and she saw the bug climbing onto her lap.

"Ew, ew, ew! Get this thing away from m- mmpph!!" She shouted in disgust, but was silenced when Caterpie shot a string shot right into her mouth, stifling her cries and covering her mouth with string. She was totally mummified by the string shot, unable to get away. She struggled, trying to get away from the caterpillar who cooed happily snuggling up against her.

Just then Ash came over, asking, "Hey, what's going on?" When he saw Caterpie cuddling with a captured Misty, he chuckled. "I guess Caterpie didn't want you to leave him, Misty."

Misty yelled some muffled sentence at him, still partially frozen in fear of the bug pokemon rubbing up against her.

bPhantom/b

May was holding Manaphy at the beach. She had just gotten the pokemon back into her arms after having lost track of him out in the ocean, and she was glad to have him back. The others had gone off into the boat while she stayed outside with Manaphy.

"Don't you ever leave without letting me know again, okay?" she said softly to the pokemon, who replied "Happy love you!" in response, hugging her and handing her the bandana. May giggled, and hugged the water pokemon. She felt a very close bond with this pokemon that had hatched in her hands, and tears flowed down her cheeks in her joy to see it back safely. To think, it had gone off into the ocean just to find her bandana...

"I'll take that!" Out of nowhere, someone grabbed May. Turning with a shout, she saw Phantom gripping onto her shoulders. She struggled to get away, and Phantom's pulling on her caused her to drop Manaphy. Phantom pulled May's hands behind her back, tying them together with rope and tying rope around her chest. Manaphy cried out, leaping at Phantom in an attempt to stop him, but his headbutt didn't do anything to the pirate.

Before May could shout anymore, Phantom took her bandana and wrapped it around her mouth, keeping her calls muffled. He also tied her legs together and then placed her into one of his spare tanks in his submarine that he had come here in. He shut the door, locking her inside, and then turned to grab Manaphy, who cried in response. May cried out, her voices inaudible through the steel container she was trapped in. She struggled to escape, but there was no way she'd be getting out of this, even if she wasn't tied up. It was locked tight.

"Now that I have Manaphy, I'll be sure to find the Temple of the Sea!" he boasted as he started to get inside his submarine.

"What's going on?" Ash shouted from the boat as he and the others came out in time to see Phantom going into his submarine.

"Unless you want to see the girl or Manaphy again," Phantom warned. "Don't follow me!" He shut the top of his submarine, locking it, and before anyone could do anything, his submarine sank below the surface.

bBeginner's Unluck/b

Dawn had just left Professor Rowan's lab, going off into the forests behind the lab to search for pokemon. But they weren't wild pokemon. Rather they were the pokemon that had just escaped the lab in some strange predicament that she was too late to see. Apparently a Starly, a Starraptor, a Chimchar, and a Piplup had all escaped the lab just a few moments ago, and had run off into the forest. She came out here to find them.

Walking through the forest, she saw no signs of the pokemon, at least not yet. But suddenly, she heard a cry off to the side. Heading that direction, she stopped when she saw what was before her.

There was a giant web, with many pokemon, including the Piplup she had come out to find, trapped in it. They were all struggling to escape, but they were stuck in the sticky webbing.

"Hold on!" she exclaimed, walking over to the web. "I'm going to get you out of this." She was mostly talking to the Piplup, but she was talking to all of the pokemon there. She walked forward, but suddenly an explosion of sludge appeared in front of her, causing her to stop. An Araidos crawled from out of the trees onto the web.

"Araidos!" she shouted. "Let these pokemon go!" In response, to her horror, it shot out a poison sting at her. She dodged it, and turned to run as the spider pursued her. She ran through the forest, trying to escape the pokemon, when she suddenly tripped. A string shot had wrapped around her leg, causing her to fall.

The Araidos leapt down from the tree next to her, and suddenly bit her leg. She called out in pain, and punched the pokemon in the head a couple of times, causing it back up a bit. Suddenly, she felt rather tired and weak, relaxing. The Araidos seemed to sense this, and came casually towards her, wrapping her up with webbing just like the pokemon that were in the web. It bound her legs and arms tightly to her body, and, as a precaution, put webbing around her mouth as well. After all, who knows what kind of attack this creature could propel from its mouth? Thus far, it used a screech attack of some sort.

Dawn struggled to get free, although she was strangely tired and that caused her to not struggle as much. The Araidos picked her up, and carried her to the web where the other pokemon were, placing her there and strapping her down with webbing, its prey struggling the entire time. It's a good thing it had injected venom into her, or otherwise the force of this large creature's struggling would break the entire web. It left its prey there, and crawled back up into the trees to wait for another victim.

bThe Salon/b

Misty had come to this new salon she heard about, Salon Roquet, where the people there gave pokemon a makeover. She had left Ash and Brock at Suzie's salon to come here so Psyduck could get a makeover. But as soon as she had come in, the people wanted to give her the makeover...

At first she protested, thinking that Psyduck was the one who was supposed to be given the makeover, but when she saw herself in the mirror, she just loved it! Her hair was placed up in two buns with heart hair ties, she had heart hair clips in her bangs, one on both sides, she had a red shirt on instead of the yellow shirt she normally wore, she was wearing a short sleave pink jacket, clad with stripes, and she had a pair of glasses and a shell necklace around her neck. It was so cute! She told them that they'd captured the real her.

But she was dismayed when she discovered that these people were actually Team Rocket. What gave it away was Meowth yelling at Jessie and James that they should be trying to get information about Pikachu from her while they were giving her the makeover. She tried to run away, but they grabbed her. She called out for Psyduck to help, but that clueless duck was gone...

They placed her onto a chair, tied her hands behind it, strapping her wrists to the chair, and also tied her body to the chair with rope. They also tied her legs together, although she kicked like a Rapidash, making it very difficult for them to tie her legs together, but they managed to do it anyways. To keep her from shouting, which she did a lot of, they took a piece of cloth, tied a knot in it, and placed the knot into her mouth while tying the cloth behind her head. They planned to keep her hostage and exchange her for Pikachu once her friends got there. She struggled to escape, but the knots were tight. If only Psyduck didn't leave... Hopefully Ash and Brock would get here soon.

bAmbush/b

Dawn was lost, to put it simply. She had gotten separated from Ash and Brock in this forest when Team Rocket attacked them again. Those three never learn. But she was lost in this forest. She didn't see Ash or Brock anywhere, and she'd been walking for a while. She probably got herself even more lost than she originally was...

Sighing, she sat down on a log for a moment to rest. Hopefully, she'd find a way out, or at least find the boys. Otherwise she'd probably be lost in this forest forever. It was going to get dark pretty soon, so she might want to stay put for a while. She looked down at the leaves as she thought of what she could do. But then she noticed that some of the leaves were...moving.

Wait. Those weren't leaves. They were too big to be leaves. They looked like giant leafy vines. She could have sworn she'd seen something like that before...

Suddenly, one of the giant leaves leapt up at her, wrapping its vine like structure around her waist, pinning her arms to her body. She shouted, wiggling her body in an attempt to at least free her arms. What was going on! Another one of the leaf-vines wrapped around her mouth, silencing her cries, and yet another grabbed her legs at the knees.

She was suddenly lifted off of the log and pulled backwards into the underbrush. That's when she saw what had grabbed her. It was a Carnivine. That's how she recognized the leaves. Team Rocket had a Carnivine, but this one was a giant compared to that one. Its head was large enough to fit her whole body inside of it, easily!

She looked in horror as the carnivorous plant opened its massive maw, and realized that it was going to eat her! She struggled to escape, but the vine-feet of the pokemon were incredibly strong, holding her tight. She saw the jaws of the plant pokemon getting closer and closer...


End file.
